Solder layers may be used to provide electrical and mechanical coupling between two electronic substrates, such as in flip-chip bonding. In particular, a solder layer may be provided on a conductive pad of an electronic substrate (such as an input/output pad of an integrated circuit substrate), and the solder layer can be used to bond the electronic substrate to a next level of packaging such as a printed circuit board, a ceramic substrate, and/or another integrated circuit device. Accordingly, the solder layer may provide an electrical interconnection between the electronic substrate and the next level of packaging.
More particularly, a solder bump may be provided on a portion of a conductive pad exposed through a via in an insulating layer. In addition, a relatively thin underbump metallurgy (UBM) layer may promote adhesion, provide a plating electrode, and/or provide a routing conductor. An insulating layer on the electronic structure may include a via therein exposing a portion of the conductive pad on which the solder layer is provided. As current flowing in a conventional structure reaches an edge of a solder bump via, a lower resistance of the bump may cause most of the current to turn the corner at the via edge. A non-uniform current density may result, and a non-uniform current density may reduce reliability.
More particularly, a relatively high current density at the via edge may accelerate local electromigration of the solder layer at the via edge. Solder, for example, may be particularly susceptible to electromigration because of its relatively low melting temperature. Diffusion of metal in the solder layer away from the via edge may result in formation of a void in the solder layer adjacent the via edge. The void may block current flow thus forcing the current to travel farther past the via edge before turning toward the solder. Accordingly, a void may grow laterally along an interface between the solder and the conductive pad.
Solder layers may be relatively sensitive to electromigration as discussed, for example, by W. J. Choi et al. in “Electromigration Of Flip Chip Solder Bump On Cu/Ni(V)/Al Thin Film Under Bump Metallization” (Proceedings of the IEEE Electronic Components Technology Conference, 2002). The disclosure of the Choi et al. reference is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.